


All Dressed Up (And No Place To Go)

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Forced Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Sebastian says. “Absolutely not.”<br/>Jim rolls his shoulders, prepared for a fight. “Yes,” he says. He picks up the pink, lacey thong with his index finger and spins it around once. “Non-negotiable, yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up (And No Place To Go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunar/gifts).



> This story was originally a prompt for my Summer Kink Fest asking for forced feminization and Jim calling Sebastian "baby girl." Since it's the filthiest and one of the longest of the bunch, I figured it deserved it's own special title and summary.  
> As always, comments and kudos warm my black little heart.

It starts like this: Sebastian walks into the bedroom after being called in. He looks at Jim’s loose tie, his untucked shirt, his rolled up sleeves, and he grins. 

He takes a step forward, catches sight of the few pieces of clothing to Jim’s right, and stops. He frowns. 

“No,” he says. “Absolutely not.”

Jim rolls his shoulders, already prepared for a fight. “Yes,” he says. He picks up the pink, lacey thong with his index finger and spins it around once. “Non-negotiable, yes.”

Sebastian can already feel the impending humiliation setting in and he pushes away the low simmer of arousal starting low in his belly.

He  hates  this. 

Except he really doesn’t.

And  that’s  what he hates. 

“Sebastian,” Jim calls. He’s looking at him with the face of someone who knows they’re going to get what they want. He sling-shots the thong at Sebastian and leans back on the bed. “You have some work to do. Get to it.”

Sebastian feels the lace against his fingers. The fabric on the outside is rough, and so is the string in the back, but the lining is silky smooth. He closes his eyes, does his best not to think about how it’ll feel against his arse, against his cock, and fails.

That’s how it starts. 

Except it doesn’t. 

It  really  starts like this.

They’ve broken into a client’s home to steal back a contract. Sebastian is going through the desk and coming up unsuccessful. Jim makes a pleased noise from where he’s snooping in the bedroom, but Sebastian doesn’t look up. Jim is always making noises. The man loves the sound of his own voice, even when it’s incoherent.

The door creaks open and Sebastian’s hand is on his gun before he looks up.

Jim raises an eyebrow at him and shakes his head. Sebastian goes back to looking through the files on the desk. 

“Find something?” he asks. He knows full well that Jim has found something, but they’ve been looking for the better part of an hour and he’s not in the mood for games. 

“You could say that,” Jim says. He leans against the door frame looking like the cat who caught the canary and Sebastian finally stops. 

“Why do I have a feeling it isn’t what we’re looking for?”

Jim grins, and finally puts his hands in front of him. “Because it’s not.”

Sebastian blinks. It takes a moment to register, but when it does, his frown only deepens.

“Underwear?” he asks, glancing at the black thong and garter belt Jim is displaying like a demented show girl. “Not exactly earth shattering.”

“Our client is male,” Jim says. He drops the pose and tenses with excitement. “And he doesn’t know anyone who’d wear anything like this. Looks like someone has a cross dressing kink.”

Sebastian shrugs. “So he likes wearing women’s underwear. I’m sure lots of blokes do. Plain cotton gets old after a while.”

Something shifts in Jim’s expression, but he shutters it before Sebastian can identify it. “You think so?”

“I dunno, maybe.” He’s not sure why Jim is fixating on this. They’ve both heard of weirder things, and even done things that most people would consider more odd than wearing women’s underwear. “Lace and silk feel good, don’t they?”

“Ye-es,” Jim says. He gives Sebastian a considering look. “Yes, I suppose they do.”

Sebastian doesn’t like it. 

“No,” he says before Jim can open his mouth. He points a finger at Jim, not liking where this is headed. “Before you even think it, no.”

Jim’s smirk is filthy. “You sound like someone who’s speaking from experience, Seb. You can’t blame me for being curious.”

“I’m not -” Sebastian stops himself. A lie would only incite Jim further. 

He’s done it, once or twice when he was younger, just out of curiosity. And it had been...fine. He liked walking around all day knowing that there was something underneath his clothes that wasn’t what people would expect. It felt taboo, like a private rebellion. And the way the silk shifted against his arse and cock everytime he moved wasn’t anything he’d ever complain about. 

But he hasn’t done that for years. He hasn’t felt the need for it. 

“Seb,” Jim says, eyes bright with glee. 

Sebastian growls and goes back to looking for the file. “Still, no.”

Jim bites his lip but turns on his heel and, Sebastian assumes, puts back his findings.

Which brings them back to the present.

Jim is standing in Sebastian's space, always too close and too sudden. Sebastian finds it hard to breathe suddenly because Jim is fucking grinning and sliding his hands underneath his clothes, pulling him close. He leans in, breath minty with a hint of tea, and Sebastian tries not to swoon. How is he supposed to resist that?

Jim turns him towards the bathroom and shoves him inside.

"Get cracking, darling," he sings, shutting the door behind Sebastian. "Daddy's waiting."

Sebastian sighs and gets to work.

He comes out of the bathroom a few moments later, clad in the clothes Jim had laid out, and feeling distinctly unhappy with the whole situation. 

Lingerie is one thing.

A dress is something completely different.

Though he has to admit, it is a  nice dress; dark red and not too tight, with a skirt that swishes every time Sebastian moves. He’s not surprised to find that it fits perfectly, either. Jim probably has his measurements memorized from how many times he’s dragged him to the tailor for new suits. 

Jim rakes his eyes over him, looking all too pleased with himself, and Sebastian feels his face heat. Jim’s eyes are dark and he looks like he’s going to pounce any second, so Sebastian finally speaks up. 

“Are you actually going to do something, or are you just going to gawk at me all night?”

That gets Jim’s attention. He tears his eyes away from the garter strap peeking out from under the hemline of the dress and smirks. “On the bed, darling,” he says, watching as Sebastian complies. “We’re going to have lots and lots of fun with this.”

“More like  you’re going to have lots and lots of fun with this,” Sebastian grumbles, flopping back on the bed and looking up at Jim when he crawls over him. Jim rolls his eyes and kisses him once, then again, then once more, sucking at Sebastian’s bottom lip briefly before pulling away. And okay, Sebastian thinks, breath hitching, maybe this won’t be so bad. 

Jim grinds his hips down against Sebastian in a slow roll and the movement presses Sebastian’s cock tight against the panties he’s wearing beneath the dress, trapping him. He curses and Jim grins. 

“You were saying?”

“Fuck off, and get on with it,” Sebastian growls, gasping when Jim pushes his hips down again, pinning him to the bed.

“Now, now,” Jim coos, voice slightly muffled as he works his lips over Sebastian’s jaw, down his neck. The grin is evident in his voice and Sebastian would hate it if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s always found Jim’s sick brand of arrogance arousing. “Is that any way for a lady to talk?”

“M’not a lady,” Sebastian murmurs weakly, not so subtly turning his head to the side to give Jim better access to his neck. 

“Tonight you are,” Jim says, sitting up. He’s straddling Sebastian’s hips, and Sebastian can already see how affected he is by all this if the bulge in his trousers is anything to go by. He moves down and kneels on the floor in front of Sebastian. “Tonight, you’re my darling girl and I’m going to take very,  very good care of you.”

Jim’s hands snake their way underneath Sebastian’s knees and pull until his hips are nearly over the edge of the bed. Sebastian bites back a yelp at the sudden movement and feels the curl of humiliation start to unfurl in his stomach. It makes him feel hot and he’s sure he’s more than a little flushed at this point, probably matching the shade of the dress. But there’s something else there too, something that feels a lot like arousal, though he knows it shouldn’t.

He’s about to open his mouth and call this whole thing off, Jim’s temper be damned, but then Jim’s hands are sneaking along the insides of his thighs, hooking inside the tops of his stockings and he can’t hold back the moan that comes out instead.

“Fine,” he says, hips twitching as Jim’s fingers slide into the creases of his thighs. Jim turns his head and kisses the place where his stockings end and give way to skin. Sebastian swallows. “Fine, but I’m not doing this again.”

“Mm,” Jim hums. He bites the garter strap and lets it snap against Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian bites his lip and his moan comes out strangled at the sharp pain. “We’ll see. Now be a good girl and lie back while I get you all nice and wet, hm?”

Sebastian huffs his compliance and does his best to ignore the way his cock twitches at Jim’s words. 

Jim leans in and pushes Sebastian’s dress up, obviously trying to keep up with the illusion, and though Sebastian can’t see, he can feel Jim mouthing over the panties. His breath is hot and damp over the flimsy material and Sebastian doesn’t even bother holding back the noise that comes out of his mouth. It’s a tease, but it feels so good, and he breathes hard as he tries not to show just how much it’s affecting him. 

Jim chuckles, and Sebastian nudges him in the back with his foot. For a second he’s afraid that Jim’s going to move away and say something, but he doesn’t. He just moves his fingers under the waistband of the panties and pushes them over to the side, exposing Sebastian’s cock to the cool air of the room. 

Sebastian really does moan this time. He tips his head back against the bed and grips the sheets, shifting his hips with impatience. He’s not left wanting for long though. He sees Jim lean in and then suddenly there’s a mouth against his cock, not sucking, just wet lips moving over him, and  oh , that should not feel as good as it does…

“God, you smell so good, baby girl,” Jim breathes, voice gone rough and edgy with arousal. Sebastian’s breath catches at the affectation and before he realizes it, he’s failing to bite back a whine. 

Jim’s grin feels dirty against his skin. Sebastian almost  regrets letting the sound slip out, but then Jim’s lips are back at his cock. His tongue circles around the length of him, lewd and wet. Sebastian idly wonders if this is how girls feel when they get eaten out, and for some reason that’s the thought that gets him painfully hard. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, unable to help the way his hips tilt up, silently begging for more and holding back the urge to reach forward, grip Jim’s hair, and just ride his face until he comes. He won’t. There are consequences to that sort of thing, but the idea is nice. 

Jim makes a pleased sound against Sebastian, and then he moves down, licks over Sebastian’s balls, and presses his tongue hard against his perineum. Sebastian grips the sheets and closes his eyes. He knows that if he looks down he’ll see Jim and this will all be over sooner than he wants it to be. 

Though Sebastian can’t help but wonder where exactly Jim is going with this. He seems to be taking his time, which isn’t like him. Usually Jim is all about taking what he wants and getting the job done as quickly as possible, or at least, finding the quickest way possible to make Sebastian turn to jelly. The fact that he’s being so thorough and not showing any sign of letting up only makes Sebastian wary of how long he plans on keeping this up. 

“Jim,” Sebastian tries, panting, trying desperately to keep his cool. “How lo-”

Jim’s tongue brushes over his hole, and Sebastian cuts himself off, eyes flying open. He looks down at Jim, who’s watching him with dark eyes, looking more than a little pleased with himself as he deliberately moves his tongue again, licking around the ring of muscle and repeating the motion until Sebastian feels his legs tremble. 

“You were saying?” he asks, pulling away for a moment and resting his head against Sebastian’s thigh. He brings his hand up and smooths the pad of his finger over Sebastian’s entrance, just barely pushing in.

“Keep going,” Sebastian says. He brings his legs above Jim’s shoulders, and hooks his ankles behind him, exposing himself fully. “Don’t stop. C’mon.”

“Are you going to beg?” Jim asks, voice dark as he presses his finger into Sebastian up to the first knuckle. “Because I’d love to hear your pretty voice beg for me.”

“Yes,  fuck you, yes,” Sebastian gasps, rocking against Jim’s finger. “Please, fuck me. I want to feel your tongue in me, want to feel you get me all wet and ready for your cock.”

Sebastian can feel the flush heat his cheeks as the words tumble out of his mouth. He knows that he’ll feel embarrassed about it later, but right now all he cares about is getting Jim’s mouth back on him. 

Jim groans. “God, you’re such a slut for it,” he breathes, pulling his finger back and then pushing in again, deeper this time. “I bet you’re like this for all the boys; legs open, skirt lifted, panting for it.”

“Just you,” Sebastian says, watching as Jim leans down again. He feels him lick around his hole and then press his tongue in alongside his finger, stretching him in a slow burn. “Only for you. Fuck, Jim...”

Jim pulls back suddenly, licking away the saliva on his lips and leans over to reach for the lube, slicking his fingers and pressing them back into Sebastian. It’s a slow slide, less friction than before, and it doesn’t feel like enough. Sebastian whines, about to say something, but then Jim’s tucking another finger inside of him and curling them up and Sebastian sees sparks. 

“Tell me you’re my good girl,” Jim says. Sebastian can hear the sound of him undoing his belt buckle and he closes his eyes. God, he’s not even going to get undressed… 

Jim’s hands are on his hips, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. Sebastian can hear the slick sound of the lube as Jim works it over himself and he opens his eyes, groaning at the sight of Jim, hard and leaking and still half dressed, waiting for Sebastian to speak. 

Sebastian licks his lips and swallows hard. “I’m your good girl.”

Jim pushes Sebastian’s legs farther apart, and positions the head of his cock at Sebastian’s entrance. “Say you’re my baby girl.”

Humiliation sits heavy in Sebastian’s stomach, making his cock twitch, still half trapped against the panties. “I’m your baby girl.”

Jim’s eyes are pitch. “That’s right,” he says, then pushes in with one smooth thrust. 

Sebastian jolts and immediately wraps his legs around Jim’s waist, arching his back against the mattress as Jim pauses for a few seconds, letting him adjust before taking up a brutal pace. He slams into Sebastian’s body, gripping his hips. The hem of the dress moves against Sebastian’s skin with every movement, exposing his stockings, garter, and panties, his trapped cock beneath. There’s a wet patch spreading over the fabric and this is where Jim decides to put his hand, rubbing against Sebastian as they rock against each other. 

“Look at you, all wet for me,” Jim says, breathing ragged as he looks down at Sebastian with barely restrained hunger. “You’re such a slut for it, baby, all nice and tight, taking it so well. Let me see you come for me. Come on, let me feel you come around my cock.”

He’s babbling, he always does when he’s close, but Sebastian knows that he’s close too. The sound of Jim’s voice, making him feel so vulnerable, so shameful, along with everything else he’s doing, brings Sebastian closer to the edge and he knows he’s not going to last much longer. 

“That’s it, darling,” Jim breathes, letting out a muffled groan. “Be a good girl, and ruin those panties for me.”

Jim’s voice is sinful. Sebastian moans, loud and pornographic, his muscles tense, and then he’s coming, cock twitching hard against the tight fabric of the underwear. Jim rubs him through it and Sebastian lets him until the sensation becomes too much. He takes Jim’s wrist and brings his hand to his mouth. Jim’s eyes are dark, pupils wide, and Sebastian makes sure he has his full attention before sucking his index finger into his mouth, tasting himself. 

Jim makes a helpless little noise and it’s only a few more thrusts before he’s coming, hand gripping Sebastian’s hip tightly, nearly tearing the dress in the process. 

Sebastian smirks and takes Jim’s finger out of his mouth, kissing each fingertip before reaching out and pulling him on top of him. Jim goes willingly and they both just breathe against each other for a while, reveling in the post orgasmic high.

Jim, unsurprisingly, is the first one to speak. 

“So,” he says, sliding his hand down the length of the dress. “You sure that’s the last time you wanna try that?”


End file.
